l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ide Tadaji
Ide Tadaji was a Unicorn Clan courtier and the daimyo of the Ide family during the Clan War. He was an experienced diplomat and usually represented the Unicorn in court. He became Imperial Advisor in the reign of Toturi I after the War of Spirits. Early Years Disability Tadaji was the eldest son of the brother of the Ide Daimyo. Great Clans, p. 245 He was born with a club foot, which meant that he would never be able to ride a horse. His innability was hidden by his parents through all his childhood. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Thus it seemed that Tadaji would have no use for his clan. This was far from the case, however, as Tadaji became one of the most important members of the Unicorn. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 32-33 Training Tadaji was originally apprenticed to Iuchi Daiyu, who quickly realized that the Ide had no ability as a shugenja. Daiyu felt sorry for Tadaji and became his only friend, teaching him all about Unicorn lore. Daiyu spoke to the Ide daimyo shortly before Tadaji's gempukku on behalf of his student. The daimyo agreed to send Tadaji to a monastery to learn more about the people of Rokugan. Tadaji returned from Dragon lands for the funeral of the Ide Daimyo who had passed sentence on him. He had changed, full of confidence and with a powerful voice and a strong knowledge of the courts. Daiyu and the other Unicorn warmly welcomed Tadaji home. Way of the Unicorn, p. 71 He also managed to arrange a marriage to a Phoenix maiden, Asako Kaori. Earning Reputation He was immediately accepted into the Ide Emissary school, enrolled in the Calm Heart Dojo near Shiro Ide shortly thereafter. While studying, Tadaji proved himself to be a reputable advisor and fierce voice for the Unicorn. His reputation led to Tadaji serving Shinjo Yokatsu by impressing the Emperor during a visit to the Unicorn lands. Yokatsu rewarded Tadaji by sending him to Otosan Uchi and making him the Unicorn's voice in the Imperial Court. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 71-72 Imperial Court Tadaji was sent as the Unicorn ambassador to the Imperial Court. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 75 Tadaji's friendship with Shosuro Taberu, who he met with waiting for an audience with a Lion Clan ambassador, was long and storied. The two were legendary for their long games of Go Way of the Unicorn, p. 72 on one of the islands in the Imperial Water Gardens. He also spent time with his former sensei Iuchi Daiyu. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 81 Tadaji played shogi but never was an expert on the game. Heart of the Empire Hito district The Hito district was governed by a likeable Unicorn, Ide Ukuri. Tadaji was irate by the forgiving administration and association with peasants conducted by Ukuri, and it was rumored Tadaji would be the next in line for this post. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 62 Winter Court - 1122 In 1122 Tadaji attended Hantei XXXVIII's winter court at Kyuden Seppun. He was the assistant of the newly appointed Otaku Daimyo, Otaku Kamoko. She showed little insterest in the ways of the court, and even she won a riding contest to a Scorpion, gaining his enmity. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 85 Scorpion Coup Tadaji was part of the Unicorn forces led by the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu that arrived at Otosan Uchi in the second day of the Scorpion Coup to fight against Bayushi Shoju's army. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 54 Family Tadaji married and had a daughter, Ide Yoshiko. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 29 His wife had died giving birth to their son, the couple's second child. Brink of Madness, by Rich Wulf Clan War Kisada's Ambition In 1126 Tadaji was present in the Imperial Court when a tainted Seppun messenger told Hantei XXXIX that Hida Kisada had raised an army against the Emperor, composed by Crab warriors, oni, and minions of the Shadowlands. It was the beginning of the Clan War. Three Days, by Ree Soesbee Assassination Attempt Bayushi Aramoro saved Tadaji from a ninja assassination attempt in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1127. They were unable to identify the assassin because he destroyed his own features with his Climbing Gear before Aramoro could catch him. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Cancelled Winter Court Shiro Ide had been selected to host winter court this year, and the Ide expended a great deal of wealth and favors preparing for the Emperor Hantei XXXIX's arrival. They were incensed when it was cancelled, citing poor health of the Emperor. The Unicorn recall all of their ambassadors from Otosan Uchi shortly thereafter. Time of the Void, p. 53 Dead Son His son perished in the Clan War. The Legion of the Dead: Heart of the Unicorn Toturi's rule Hidden Emperor In 1132 Tadaji wain the Imperial Court when the famine stroke Rokugan. Hitomi sent Hitomi Kobai with a proposal of supply of food in exchange of Imperial protection in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Madness of Toturi The same year the Emperor Toturi I stepped down the Lion as the Right Hand of the Emperor, and the Unicorn took this role instead. Toturi ordered Tadaji as Unicorn representative in the Court to punish the Lion for threatening the Crab, as well as to destroy the Kitsu for their corruption. Ashigaru Archers (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 27 Imperial Advisor After the second death of the first Imperial Advisor of the Toturi dynasty, Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) Kakita Yoshi, Kakita Yoshi Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 1 boxtext) Tadaji became the Imperial Advisor of Toturi I. Legacy of the Naga Tadaji was given the honor of acting as the speaker for his Clan in 1135 when the Naga gifted to the Unicorn the golden pearl known as the Legacy of the Naga. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme After several years Akasha was hatched from this pearl. Legacy of the Naga, Part 4, by Edward Bolme Preparations of the Winter Court In 1158 when the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf it fell to Tadaji to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Death of Gaheris In 1159 Tadaji was in the Moto Gaheris's bedchamber in the last hours of Unicorn Clan Champion. The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Growing elder Tadaji never faltered in his duty, even after several of his children died in service to their clan. Because of his unparalleled political maneuvering on behalf of the Unicorn, many courtiers took to calling him the Heart of the Unicorn. Tadaji had his hand in plots involving every great clan, and almost all daimyo owed him favors. As his successor to the position of Imperial Advisor, Tadaji selected and trained Doji Tanitsu. Shadowed Tower In 1160 Tadaji had Miya Kamiko as a guest, who had been kidnapped by the Shadowed Tower, a separatist Scorpion organization. After Kamiko was released by the Imperial Legions she had been put under the Unicorn protection, until the arrival of her husband, the prominent courtier Miya Hatori. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 27-28 New Capital and Court In 1160 while the Four Winds were scattered in four different cities, Miya Shoin began to work in finding a new Imperial City for the upcoming Emperor while Tadaji was rebuilding an Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf a neutral site. Four Winds, p. 57 New Court The known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku and Moto Chen. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Empress' Return Surprisingly Toturi Kaede, Empress of Rokugan and Oracle of Void, returned from the Dragonlands to Kyuden Seppun. Kaede requested to send messages to the Four Winds to be gathered around her. She had came to name the new Emperor, but before Daigotsu must be defeated. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Toturi III Stepping Down Tadaji had selected Doji Tanitsu to succeed him once a new Emperor was chosen. After Hantei Naseru became Emperor Toturi III, Tanitsu rose to the position of Imperial Advisor. Four Winds, p. 66 Tadaji was a great friend and advisor of the new Emperor. Tadaji began to teach the sacrifices that the Empire would oblige Naseru. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Tadaji wrote his journals, The Makings of an Empire. Fight For Tomorrow War of the Rich Frog In 1165 Tadaji was shamed that Ide Tang used his expertise to legitime the War of the Rich Frog, against the Imperial Decree that forbade warring between Great Clans. Tadaji labored to update Imperial Law to both prevent such an abuse in the future and to protect his clan from reprisals. Four Winds, p. 102 Death of his Daughter Tadaji's daughter was a gifted administrator like her father, and had overseen Shiro Ide for many years. She had preceded her father in death only by a few years, succumbing to some unknown fever that had robbed her first of her mind, then her life. Death Ide Tadaji died in 1165 and Ide Tang was the new Ide Daimyo appointed by Chagatai himself The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 103 after several monts of discussions between the Ide. Tadaji was revered across the Empire as an honored man, but some could remember his strange sense of humour. Tricked (Fire and Shadow flavor) Legion of the Dead In 1166 Tadaji joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. See also * Ide Tadaji/Meta * Ide Tadaji/CW Meta External Links * Ide Tadaji (Imperial) * Ide Tadaji Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Tadaji Sensei (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders